


Face Time Gone Wrong

by TheShieldAU



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cell Phones, Funny, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU
Summary: I'm back! XD anyways hello I hope you had a good Christmas and a happy new year xD





	Face Time Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! XD anyways hello I hope you had a good Christmas and a happy new year xD

**DaddyDean-** **_Face time me in a few minutes._ **

**DaddyDean- _I'm helping my friend Renee that flew in from Italy into my guest bedroom._**

 

**DaddyDean- _Later she is going to show me how to make this pasta._**

 

**SubSethie- _Okay baby ;)_**

 

Seth clicked on Dean's name from the phone and started ringing. He sighed and sloached on the coach. Seth had been hard since he woke up from his nap earlier. He had an interesting dream about Dean sucking him off just right. He looked at the screen as Dean still hasn't answered the phone call.

 _'Fuck it.'_ Seth thought to himself.

He pulled down his briefs (of freaking course he didn't have any pants on) and gripped his dick hard. He slowly stroked up and down, which wasn't probably not a good idea because Dean could answer the call and be freaked out or turned on by what was happening.

He sped up, flicking his wrist a little faster. The brunette groaned out Dean's name. When he ran over his slit, his hand began slipping up his shirt and flicked his left nipple, hoping that would bring him closer to an orgasm. 

Pre-cum was already leaking from his tip. He felt a pool in his belly as he flicked his other nipple. One last tug on his dick brought him to his orgasm.

"Fuck, Dean!" Seth shouted and came all over his stomach. The brunette looked up on the phone screen as he saw a red-faced Dean staring at him.

"S-sorry, I took so long. I was reading the recipe and ingredients for the pasta. Also checked to see if I even had the ingredients so Renee and I could make it later. But I see that you turned into a camboy! That's badass!"

****


End file.
